Heat Wave
by Inusgrl90
Summary: What happens when a sudden heat wave starts on the Great Fox with only one hope to stop it? Read to find out.
1. A Hot Day

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox. Simple as that.

One day, the Great Fox was just cruising along. The aparoid menace was long gone so everyone was, you guessed it, bored to death. None of them could think of anything to do. It was torture, or it was until one day.

Of all things to break on the Great Fox, it had to be the temperature regulator. It somehow got busted so instead of it being all nice and cool, it was summer heat wave hot! Slippy tried everything to fix it but to no avail. They would have to fly practically all the way across the Lylat System from their location to...Venom. It was Venom because they saw a commercial selling temperature regulators at unbelievable prices. Being as gullable as Fox was, he ordered that they go to Venom to get a replacement since Slippy was pretty much useless right now.

It was around nine in the morning and everyone was sitting around in the den area, trying to cool off. Krystal and Falco were laying on the couch, Slippy was sitting at a table working on blueprints, and Fox was standing by a window, banging his head on the window, " Please let us get there soon God. I know you exist! If you take us there quicker, I swear i'll go to church regularly and pray every night. " Slippy looked at him, " No you won't. " Fox glared at him and threw a nearby book at him, it ironically being the Bible, " Shut up! " Slippy fell uncocnious after being hit with the Bible, which was the huge size version. Fox blinked, then shrugged and went back to staring out the window like a mindless zombie.

Krystal and Falco were staring at Fox. Krystal's fur was completely soaked with sweat. Falco's feathers were in the same condition. They pretty much were mindless zombies. The heat had fogged their brains so anything they did or said was slow and drawn out, they acted like they were drunk. Fox and Slippy, however, had a high tolerance for heat so they weren't bothered by it. " Not fair.." Krystal whispered to Falco. " Yeah...no fair...I swear i'm gonna die in this heat.." Krystal sat up and looked at Falco, " You have it easy..try having to wear a fur coat and not being able to take it off..." Falco looked at her, then stared at the ceiling. She did as well.

Fox looked at them, a huge bruise now on his head from repeated banging on the window, " Come on guys, it can't be that bad. " They glared at him and chucked pillows at him as hard as they could. Fox screamed like a little girl then ran off to his room. Falco then said, " Man...wish this heat wasn't here...then I could have fully enjoyed that..." Krystal nodded slowly, " Yeah...same here...you don't hear Fox scream like that very often..."

Krystal then got an idea, " If you need me..i'll be standing in front of the fridge...with the doors open.." She slowly got up and drunkedly walked to the kitchen, accidentally running into walls on the way there. Falco got up and walked to the kitchen also, though having enough balance not to run into walls. They eventually reached the fridge and opened both the freezer door and the fridge door. " Ahhhh..this is heaven..." Krystal said. Falco nodded slowly.

After about an hour, they were still there. Krystal noticed something then, " Hey...there's moldy papayas in the back of the fridge..." Falco looked at them, " Yeah..." Krystal blinked slowly, " Wonder who's they are..." Falco shrugged, " Probably Slip's and he forgot...again.." She nodded slowly, " Ah. "

After yet another hour, they were still there. Small chunks of ice now replaced sweat as they stood there, enjoying every minute of this, even the freezer burn. Their eyes were half closed and they stood like they were in a dreamlike trance standing up. Then, the fridge broke. Falco blinked, then poked it. It didn't start up again. Krystal kicked it and it still didn't start up, " Damnit..." Falco shook his head, " Now what do we do?..." Krystal looked around slowly then noticed the sink, " We can douse ourselves with cold water..." Falco shook his head, " Nah we can't...Fox said we broke the showers when we tried that.." Krystal shook her head, " Fox just said that to keep the showers to himself..damn water hog...I mean we can use the sink..."

Falco stared at her, then grinned slowly. They walked over to the kitchen sink and turned the water on as cold as they could get it. Krystal then dunked her head in the stream of water that came out, then took the sprayer and sprayed Falco with cold water. ( a/n: let's just say in here you can use both at the same time here. )

" Ahhh...now this is heaven... " they both said. Krystal then accidentally sprayed water on the white part of his suit and it showed his abs and six pack. ( a/n: Everyone's wearing the same outfit from StarFox Assault here. )

She would have drooled but couldn't since she had barely enough body fluid in her to live. She had never really noticed how hot Falco was or that she felt...attracted to him. Sure, Fox saved her on Sauria but he was too much of a bossy and whimpy vulpine for her tastes. Falco, however, was sarcastic, brave, and obviously strong. She liked that in a guy.

After they changed spots and Falco was spraying her with water, he noticed how pretty she actually was. He could see why Fox had rescued her on Sauria. The way her blue fur really brought out her eyes surprised him. He liked how she had a sense of sarcasm and humor. He didn't mind being around her. He didn't know how she felt about him though so he didn't mention anything. Besides, if he even hinted that he liked Krystal, Fox would he whooping his ass so hard it wouldn't even be funny.

Then they ran out of cold water and it changed to hot. They shut off the water quickly after several yelps of pain from both of them. Then then headed back to the den area when Falco noticed Krystal looking at his abs. He blushed slightly, though his feathers hid it. Krystal then noticed he was watching her and looked away quickly, staring ahead of her. Falco didn't have time to feel depressed though. Krystal then leaned to the side and ended up against him. Whether it was the heat or on purpose, he didn't mind. They both stopped and looked at each other for a long time. They were about to lean in when suddenly...

What do you guys think? I got this idea one day and decided to write it. This is my first humor story so bear with me if you think I suck. I'll try to do better. Please read and review. I would love some ideas on how they can beat the heat. Thanks and have a great day.


	2. Blankie Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox. Simple as that.

...Krystal's alarm went off. She woke with a jolt and fell out of bed. She opened her eyes and looked around her room. She sighs, " Damnit...it was just a dream. " She reached and grabbed her alarm clock, then threw it out the open door. She heard it hit something, then heard that something fall to the floor with a loud thud. She got up slowly and noticed her blankets were stuck to her. The temperature regulator was still broken and they were nowhere near Venom. She sighed again in irritation, " Geez...the one time we actually want to go to Venom..."

She walked out of her room and saw Slippy laying limply on the floor with her alarm clock by his head, still beeping. She growled, " Damn thing.." She picked it up and chucked it at the walls. It still kept beeping. She growled, picked it up and ran to Slippy's room, digging around in his toolbox. She finally found a hammer and began beating the alarm clock with the hammer. The hammer then ricocheted off the alarm clock with no damage to the clock and flew out of her hand, landing on Slippy's head and knocking him out again right after he regained conciousness and walked into his room. She blinked and stared at him, " Crap...he seriously needs a helmet or something..."

She then glared at her still beeping alarm clock, " Damn you, shut the hell off! " She tried beating again when the beeping changed to radio music, " Welcome to the Little Ones channel. Where it's all kiddie songs, all the time!. " Then Barney music began playing, " Clean up, clean up..everybody everywhere.." She screamed and ran out of the room and ended up at the den.

Fox and Falco were in the den and saw her and stared at her. Fox then screamed like a little girl, " It's the blankie monster! " Falco stared at her in horror, " It's come to devour us all! " Krystal blinked at him, having forgotten that her blankets were stuck to most on her body. Only her eyes could be seen and she could somehow be able to run under her blankets. She blinked a few moretimes, " Wha? What blankie monster? "

Fox and Falco got up after hearing her. Fox then yelled, " It got Krystal! " Falco fell on his knees and yelled, " Noooooooooooooo! " Fox stared at him, then looked back to Krystal, " Give Krystal back you fiend! "

Krystal blinked, then smirked evilly as she got an idea. She changed her voice so it sounded all raspy and old hag like, " Noo..you'll never see your pretty little vixen again...Now just sit there as I devour you slowly and painfully...Muahahahahahaha! " Both Fox and Falco just stare at her as they do as she said. She blinks.

" What are you doing? "

" We're doing as you said...just sitting here. " They both say in creepy unison.

" You mean your not gonna run? "

" Naw...we know you'd somehow outrun us like in the movies. "

" That's not how it goes in the movies. In the movies the victims run and the bad guy slowly follows. "

" Oh..."

She gets annoyed, " Ok, first thing: Stop talking in unison like that. It's freaking me out. Second thing: Just get up and run you lazy bums before I kick your asses! "

Fox and Falco blink a bit, the heat having fogged their brains. She growls and lunges at them. They both finally snap out of it and run like little girls. She smirks and runs after them. They run for hours through the halls in the Great Fox, the heat somehow not affecting them at the moment. She blinks as Slippy got up as Fox and Falco pass him and she runs into him. They slide and Slippy's head bangs into the wall and he falls unconcious yet again. She blinked, " It's amazing he doesn't have head trauma. " She then sees Fox and Falco getting away and growls as she gets up off Slippy and resumes running after them.

Eventually, they reach a dead end and stop. She snickers evilly, " Now i've got you my pretties...there's no escape for you..." Fox then yells, " Attack! " She blinks, then sees Fox going at her first with an outstretched arm and she quicklygrabs it, flipping him onto the floor on his back. He layed there, dazed. She looked at Falco as he ran at her when the part of the blanket covering her face falls off. He blinked in mid-tackle and turned so he landed on his back with her on top of him.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw his dark blue ones. They stared at each other. They're faces were nearly touching and her hands were rested on his chest. His arms were around her waist. They stared for a long time, then shestarted blushing and she immediately got off him and stood. He stood also, acting like nothing happened, and helped Fox up, " Man, Fox. You got whooped by a girl. " Fox blinked then looked at Krystal as she got the blankets off her. He blinked more. She looked at Fox and laughed, " You should have seen your face Fox. Pure terror really suits you. " Fox growled and walked back into the den which they were close to. Falco and Krystal walked to the den also. Sheglanced atFalco briefly before they sat on opposite ends of the couch.

" I'm bored...and it's hot. " They all groaned and sat there as they endured another hot day.

What did you guys think? Please read and review. Ideas are always welcome. Thanks and have a great day.


	3. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox. Simple as that.

A few hours passed and the three were still sitting, or rather, slouching on the couch. Fox got up slowly, then tripped over Falco's outstretched feet and fell on his face. Both Falco and Krystal stare, then shrug and Falco uses Fox's back as a footrest.

" Ugh...i'm so hot...this heat is so-i'm hungry. " Krystal said as she clutched her stomach as it growled like a wounded tiger.

Falco looked at her, " Hey, me too. We got any grub? " She shook her head slowly, " No, Fox ate it all. "

" He did? I thought Slippy always cleaned us out of food. "

" Not anymore. He's on the Slimfast plan. Haven't you noticed that he's lost a quarter of a pound already? "

" Oh yeah. It really does show. I've never seen him that thin before. "

" Yeah. Just goes to show you how much hard work and perseverence really make a difference. "

" You just sounded like Barney right there. "

" Blame the heat. "

Falco laughed a bit, then they both went back to staring at the jelly stain that somehow got on the ceiling.

Then Falco got an idea, " Hey, hasn't that new restaurant been opened in Corneria's capital city recently? " Krystal looked at him, " Yeah, why? "

" We could go there to eat. "

Krystal smiled, " Yeah, I hear they got the best burgers and fries you could ever order. "

" Yeah...nice, juicy burgers..." They both started drooling, daydreaming about the burgers and fries.

Then Falco snapped out of it and got to his feet, Fox still under him unfortunately. Fox cried out in pain and surprise, " Falco, get the hell of me! You weigh a friggin ton! " Falco acted like he didn't hear him and looked at Krystal, " Wanna come? My treat since I don't know where Fox is, Peppy's arteries will clog, and Slippy'll never go back to fast food again. "

" What about Rob? "

" We'll bring him back something. "

Krystal looked at him for a while, then smiled and got up, " Alright, sure. " They walked out to the docking bay, both stepping over Fox on the way and not hearing his yells of complaint and pain which consisted of, " Ow my head, " " Ow my neck, " and "Ow my ass! "

Falco and Krystal landed their Arwings on the roof of some skyscraper in Corneria's capitolcity and walked to where an elevator was conveniently placed and walked inside. Krystal hit the first floor button and the doors shut and the elevator stared down. Elevator music then played, which happened to be Abraham Park. ( a/n: The same music as Linkin Park )

They bobbed their heads to the hard rock of the music, then the elevator stopped at the 11th floor and a grey and brown husky couple walked in and hit the 5th floor button. They then stood at the other side of the elevator together. Krystal looked at Falco and saw he wasn't paying attention to them so she decided to strike up a conversation with the huskies.

Before she could even get an audible sound out, the huskies immediately started making out ferociously. That certainly got Falco's attention and they both stared at the couple.

Then they felt a sudden jolt when the elevator stopped descending. Krystal's eyes widened, " Oh dear God no.." She pressed the 1st floor button, but nothing happened. She pressed it again, nothing. She then started slamming it with her fist and still nothing.

She freaked out and started screaming and running around the elevator, somehow not running into the couple having a makeout fest. This went on for a few minutes until Falco grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close to him and made her face him, their faces nearly touching. She stopped screaming and blushed a bit, though her fur hid it.

" Calm down Krystal, damnit, before you make me go deaf. " He looked around, then noticed an emergency button and pushed it. Nothing happened. He tried it again, still nothing. He screamed and began pounding on the elevator doors, " Let us out! We're stuck here! " She blinked a few times, then ran up and joined him, " Someone please help us! We're stuck with a pair of horny dogs here! "

They called for a few minutes until they got tired and just sat on the floor against the wall, panting heavily. The door didn't even have a dent. " How is it possible that that hunk of metal separating us from freedom isn't even dented?... " Krystal said. Falco knocked on it three times, " It's reinforced steel genius. Not even the Great Fox could dent it. " Right after Falco finished that sentence, they heard three knocks from outside the door.

They both blinked and Falco knocked again. Whatever it was knocked back. Then Krystal yelled, " MORSE CODE! " Falco, who wasn't expecting that, fell back and banged the back of his head on the wall, " Owwwww! That friggin hurt! What the hell Krystal? "

" Do Morse code idiot. Whoever's knocking back might understand it and get help for us. Honestly, do I have to do all the thinking here? "

Falco blinked a bit, then did as he said. This went on for hours, although it was hardest on Falco since Krystal kept complaining about how hungry she was and how the couple who were amazingly not choking on each other's tongues were still making out.

Then the elevator door was slowly opened and they saw they were on the third floor. Krystal stared in awe, " It's a Christmas miracle..." They both then got up and ran out of the elevator, leaving the couple in there. Krystal was glad they did because the doors were slowly shutting again and the last thing that they saw was clothes being flun everywhere. Krystal looked at Falco, " We use the stairs from now on. " He nodded.

Krystal sighed in relief when they left the skyscraper, " Freedom! " Falco blinked a bit, then shrugged and looked around, " How's about we eat now? " She nodded, then looked around, " Where is it? " Falco sighed in irritation, then grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to the new restaurant.

In about 15 minutes, they reached the restaurant which was called...McDonnells. Krystal stared, " This is the new restaurant?..." Falco nodded, " Yep, the best food around is right here. " She stared for a little while longer, then glared at him, " This is a damn fast food restaurant! "

" So? "

" So! I do want to keep my figure you know! "

" What figure? You need to work out as much as Fox does. " The answer to that statement came in the form of a hard smack on the head from the enraged vixen. " Owww! Whatcha do that for! "

" You know full well why! "

" But it would be good quality time for you guys! It's the perfect way for you guys to hook up! " Another smack resulted from that, harder this time. She stomped into the restaurant, leaving behind a very confused and abused avian.

What do you guys think? Sorry it took so long. Sometimes it takes me a while to get ideas. I don't think i'm doing too well with this story so tell me what you think of it. I'm planning on having Katt appear in this story sometime, so don't worry. Any ideas are always welcome and I will consider each one. Thanks and have a great day.


	4. Fiasco at Mc'Donnells

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox. Simple as that.

Krystal stomped over to the register, where a familiar black panther was standing. His eyes widened a bit, then he smiled a sexy smile, " Well well, if it isn't the lovely..."

" Cut the crap, Panther. " She said, trying her best to resist the urge to smack him across the head.

" Ouch, that hurts me deeply, Krystal. How can you say that after all we've been through together? "

" There never was a ' we ' you egotistical garbage cat. Now just take my order like you're supposed to. "

Falco finally walked in, slowing down to practically a crawl when he saw that Krystal was still pissed off. He was surprised how afraid of her he was. That only happened to him when he was with Katt.

He sighed when he thought of Katt. She seemed to be avoiding him lately and always having to leave when he called her. They never got together anymore, which obviously meant that they never got to home base, if you know what I mean. That ruffled Falco's feathers. No seriously, his feathers puff up when he gets angry so..yeah, you get it.

He took out his cellphone and dialed her number, hoping for another Christmas miracle like with the elevator. He blinked when he heard Katt's distinct ringtone right next to him. He turned and stared when he saw Katt...with Fox!

" What the fuck! "

" Oh..hi Falco. Didn't see you there. " Katt said a bit nervously.

" I'm standing right next to you, Katt. How the hell did you not see me! "

" We were busy gazing into each other's eyes, weren't we love? " Fox said, still staring at Katt with a dazed and love crazed look on his face.

" Love?...you mean? "

" Yeah, sorry Falco but Fox is much more manly than you are. Now go off and leave us alone before you throw one of your temper tantrums again. "

" I don't throw temper tantrums! " He yelled as he stomped his foot on the floor, his flight suit the only thing keeping his feathers from puffing up.

" You're throwing one now, idiot. "

Falco blinked and stopped, then glared at Fox, " How could you, Fox? How could you do something like this to your best bud? "

" Oh, it was easy. I'm tired of you always walking all over me...literally, so I decided to exact my revenge and start dating your girlfriend. Although, I did fall madly in love with her in the process, so...it's perfect. Mwuahahahahahahaha..."

Three hours later...

"..hahahahahahahaha! "

Falco blinked, then sighed in relief when Fox's annoying evil laugh ended. " Dude, what about Krystal? "

As if on cue, Krystal had walked up and saw them all, but stayed a safe distance away, out of their line of sight. She had heard the whole thing from the register, so she came over to see what was wrong. Of course, she didn't care that Fox wasn't hers, she was just worried about Falco.

" What about her? I never liked her. I just took her in because she could fly an Arwing and we needed another pilot on the team. Unfortunately, Katt can't join us since she has work elsewhere so I have to endure having Krystal instead. "

Falco just stared at them in disbelief. He felt like his heart had been torn from his chest and stomped on over and over by Katt's expensive high heeled boots. ( a/n: One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over...i'll stop now, sorry )

He watched as Fox and Katt got up and left, having already paid using Fox's Visa Card, then sighed and sat in what had been Fox's chair, staring at the table. Krystal walked up slowly, looking at him with concern, " Falco, you ok? "

" You saw that didn't you? "

" Well..heard more than saw.." She was thankful they were the only customers that day. A crowd of gawking animals wasn't fun to deal with.

" How come you ain't angry or hurt? "

" Well...it's hard to explain...but I don't give a rat's ass about McCloud. " A rat janitor walked by at that moment, " Hey! " Krystal blinked, " Sorry. " The rat just grumbled and walked off to clean the bathrooms.

Falco sighed, " Whatever. " Krystal sat down in the seat across from him just before Leon brought them their food. Krystal knew what Falco wanted to eat, so she ordered it for him.

Leon set down their food, then noticed Falco's bad mood, " Aw, what's wrong with the birdbrain this time? " Falco growled a bit, " I really don't need your insults right now, lizard boy. "

" Aw, did the birdbrain get upset over that hot little feline walking out on you? "

" Shut it, Leon. I'm serious. "

" Hmph. If you ask me, you deserved what you got. Every little.." Leon was stopped when a blue blur of a fist slammed into his cheek, sending him into the nearby wall. Falco looked up and blinked when he saw Krystal glaring at Leon with her fist still outstretched. Falco stared at her in awe.

" Listen lizard boy. You have no right whatsoever to say stuff like that to Falco. Especially when he's too heartbroken right now to fight back. " Krystal cracked her knuckles, " You're about to enter a world of hurt, buddy. " Krystal then ran up and began beating up Leon so fast you could barely see it.

Falco watched as Krystal just pummeled Leon, who was too shocked and injured to do anything about it. He was amazed that Krystal was actually standing up for him. _Maybe I should change my opinion of her...damn she looks hot when she's angry and killing something..._

After a few minutes, Leon's bruised and bleeding body was thrown into another wall, landing on top of a table. Panther turned on the mic to the P.A and said, " Clean up on Table 7. " The rat janitor sighed and cleaned up Leon's body, throwing the body into the dumpster before going back to cleaning the bathrooms.

Krystal stood for a few minutes, breathing heavily before walking back to Falco with her composure back, then sat down and started eating her meal like nothing happened. Falco stared at her, then shrugged and started eating his meal as well.

About fifteen minutes passed and they finished eating and were about to leave when they were stopped by the owner of McDonnells, Wolf O'Donnell. He glared at her menacingly, which really didn't look threatening since only one eye worked, " You're gonna pay for what you did to my employee. "

Krystal blinked and feigned innocence, " What employee? "

" My waiter, Leon. You better be able to pay for his hospital bill. He doesn't have health coverage. "

" Oh, him. He doesn't? That's a shame. "

" Yeah, I can't help feeling bad for the guy...But that's not the point, you're gonna pay so cough up some money now! "

" Now now, must we get so loud about this? "

" Yes, we must and if you're not gonna pay...I'll take your money by force! " Wolf lunged at them but Falco and Krystal dodged.

Krystal smirked and got in a fighting stance, " So that's the way it's gonna be eh? Fine with me. " Falco smirked a bit and backed away, letting her be the one to fight him. He knew she could hold her own after seeing her kick Leon's ass.

Wolf lunged at her with a fist outstretched, obviously underestimating her since she was a girl. She smirked and grabbed his arm, using his momentum to send into into a wall. Wolf fell to the floor, wincing deeply.

Wolf growled and got up slowly, before running at her again. This time she spun and kicked him hard in the gut. Wolf flew into yet another wall, then got up and ran at her again.

The rest of the fight went like this for a while until Wolf was finally subdued, Krystal holding her blaster to his head, " Now, Wolf, you're going to let us leave without having to pay for Leon's hospital bills, right? " Wolf nodded.

" And we can come here and eat whenever we want without being made fun of or bitched at about it right? " Again Wolf nodded.

Krystal smirked, " Good. Now put our meal on McCloud's tab and we'll leave without breathing a word of this to anyone else. Cya. " Krystal then put her blaster back in the holster and turned to face Falco.

Falco just stared at Krystal in awe yet again. After witnessing her kick so much ass, he thought she was beautiful. No, she was an angel, with the sun beaming down behind her on her. Krystal then sighed and looked over her shoulder, " Do you mind? "

" Oh, sorry. " The rat janitor turned off the light he was fixing behind her.

She grabbed Falco and walked out of the restaurant with him, " Well that was fun. Never thought that Star Wolf would go so low as to own a fast food joint. "

Falco nodded as they walked back to their Arwings, his thoughts now filled with the kick ass blue vixen, Krystal.

What do you think? Please review. Sorry if I got Katt wrong, I don't really know anything about her or Fara Phoenix. Thanks.


	5. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox. Simple as that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krystal and Falco were sitting on the couch with their eyes closed, listening as R.O.B played with the plastic toy they had brought for him from Mc' Donnells. His monotone squeals of happiness just seemed to make them feel good inside.

They heard the door open and opened their eyes to see Slippy walk in wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped disturbingly loosely around his waist. Both of their eyes widened as Slippy sat on the couch by them, " Uh..Slippy...what are you doing? "

Slippy closed his eyes and sighed relaxingly, " I'm taking advantage of the heat and using it as a sauna. You can lose weight that way, you know. " Krystal and Falco looked at each other, then got up and ran into their rooms to change.

Falco came out first in red trunks that had white flames on the sides. Falco then blinked when he heard his cell phone go off in his trunks pocket, " So that's where I left the damn thing. " He took it out and answered it, " Y'ello? "

The first thing he heard was deep breathing, like the kind of breathing that occured when one was horny or was masturbating. He hope it wasn't the latter, " Uh..who is this?...If this is some kind of prank, i'll call the cops! "

" Oooooh, tough guy. I love 'em cocky. "

Falco sweatdropped when he heard the feminine tone in the voice, " Uhhhh..."

" Mmmmm..I love 'em muscular too...oh how much I would love to run my fingers over that chisled chest of yours..."

Falco's eyes widened a bit, " W-who is this? I-I demand to know who you are! "

" Mmmm..you're quite the tiger..rawr...Those red trunks with the white flames on the side really suit your beautifully blue feathers, my dear Falco..."

" Why thank you, they were quite expensive and...wait, how do you know me? "

" Oh, that's not important..all that's important is that i'm watching you right now..."

Falco's eyes widened to saucers as he looked around, then noticed a seemingly out of place looking security camera. Falco whipped out his blaster from his other pocket and shot the hell out of it, nearly making a hole in the wall which would have killed them since behind that was nothing but oxygenless air.

" Hmph. You're no fun. " Then the person hung up. Slippy looked at him, " Who was that? "

Falco stood there for a few minutes, then sat on the couch with his compursure back and shrugged, " Prank caller. "

Falco then heard the door open and looked to see who was entering and stared at what he saw.

Krystal had walked in and was wearing a silver and blue bikini. Falco took in all her curvacious curves and drooled at her hypnotic hips ( a/n: Gotta love alliterations )

Krystal noticed him staring at her with an undefinable expression and tilted her head to the side a bit, " Falco? You ok? "

Falco dumbly nodded, feeling entranced by her soft British voice. It sounded like a melody to him.

Krystal blinked a bit, then shrugged and sat on the couch by him. Falco gulped a bit, trying to look cool and calm on the outside. Krystal sat back on the couch and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly, " You're right Slippy, this is relaxing. " Falco wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, just her chest as it went up and down as she breathed. _So beautiful...so sexy...damn, why was I not into her before?_

After a few minutes of Falco staring at Krystal's enticing body, a small growl came from her stomach, " Man, i'm hungry. I'll go make something quick. You guys want anything? " Both shook their heads so she got up and walked to the kitchen, Falco's eyes staring at her perfect ass.

Slippy looked at Falco and smirked a bit, " Falco, you can stop staring at her now. "

Falco watched her make something, " I'm not staring. "

" Yes you are. You like her, don't you? "

Falco whipped around and glared at Slippy, " I do not! "

" Yes you do. Falco and Krystal sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S.."

Slippy was stopped by a pillow that had been chucked at him by Falco. Krystal returned shortly after that with a bow of chocolate covered strawberries. ( a/n: The best snack ever! ) She sat back on the couch beside him, unaware of the fact that she was doing such emotional damage to the poor avain, " This was all we had left. Do you want some? " Krystal asked, looking at both Falco and Slippy. Both shook their heads.

Krystal shrugged and picked up one, taking a bite out of it. Falco watched, to him it was like a slow motion movie. The way her perfect teeth took a bite out of the strawberry was...stimulating. He watched as her small pink tongue flicked out, licking the excess chocolate off her lips.

Falco's breathing became unstable as a certain area started to make himself known. _The hell's wrong with me? All she's doing is eating strawberries...granted their chocolate covered strawberries...in a sexy bikini...with a perfect body...Oh God, why am I not enjoying this? This is like a porno movie, damnit! _

Krystal picked up the last chocolate covered strawberry and was about to bite into it when she noticed Falco's drastic changes in emotions, " Are you sure you're ok Falco? "

" Y-yeah, never b-better. " The truth was, Krystal was turning him on, really turning him on. He feared he was near the point of just taking her right then and there. _No you horny bird! You're better than that! Think of what that would do to your reputation!_

Krystal blinked, then shrugged, " Alright. " Just then, some of the chocolate dripped off the strawberry and landed on her chest, going down her cleavage line. Falco's eyes widened a bit.

Krystal blinked, then wet her finger with her tongue and slowly ran her finger down the line of chocolate to wipe it off. Falco shot up and off the couch when her finger was buried between her breasts, " Uhh..I..uhhh.."

Krystal looked at him as she brought her chocolate covered finger to her lips, her tongue licking the chocolate off. Slippy looked at him with yet another knowing smirk, " Well, spit it out Falco, before I tell her for you. "

Krystal looked at Slippy, then at the twitching Falco, " Tell me what? "

" Uhh..I...I gotta go..." With that, Falco ran to his room quickly.

Krystal blinked and looked at Slippy, then shrugged and closed her eyes, relaxing in the sauna like heat, " Falco can be really weird sometimes. " Slippy nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? Please review and sorry for the long wait. Thanks.


	6. Vet Visits and Dog Whisperers

Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox. Simple as that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" God damnit, Fox! You know you're not allowed on the couch! Bad dog! "

Falco and Slippy just stared as Krystal and Fox were having an argument. Or rather, the heat finally got to Krystal's brain and she was treating their leader like the dog he is. It was hard to tell which.

" What the fuck are you talking about, Krystal? Of course I'm allowed on the couch, I bought it! "

" That's it, Fox! Go to your kennel! "

Fox whimpered and slowly crawled into his cage, curling up into a ball, " I hate you! I hate you all! "

Krystal just locked the door and sat on the couch, " I just don't know what's up with him. He was always so obedient. "

" That's what happens when you baby your pets, I guess. " Slippy said.

" Yeah, if only there were some way to correct his horrible behavior. " Falco remarked.

Just then, a commercial came on the formerly off TV. They blinked and watched it.

_When dogs go wild, he's their best friend. Cesar Millan._

_" I rehabilitate dogs. I train people. I am...The Dog Whisperer. "_

They stared until a grin slowly came over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang from the hangar bay and Krystal ran to answer it, " Oh hello. Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mr. Millan. I really appreciate at. "

Cesar nodded, " You caught me at a good time, I just finished with a Greyhound/Husky mix down in Katina. Now, where is your dog? "

Krystal led him to the den, where Falco was restraining Fox with a leash.

" Hmm, he's not technically a dog. This will cost you extra, you know. "

" Whatever it takes, Mr. Millan. "

Cesar nodded, " Now, what seems to be the problem? "

Krystal crossed her arms, " Well, he acts aggressive towards us, and acts like we revolve around him. Like he's the boss, so to speak. "

Fox growled, " I am the boss! I'm your leader! "

Cesar walked over and pinched Fox's neck in his trademark action, " Tsst! "

Fox flinched a bit, " What the fuck- "

" Tsst! "

" Knock it off! "

Krystal blinked, " What is that you're doing? "

" Just a little action that shows the dog that I am dominant. Here, try it. "

Krystal tried it, but instead of pinching the side of his neck, she pinched a pressure point. Fox was down, paralyzed. Krystal grinned, " Oh my, it works! "

Cesar nodded, " Yes. Now just do that when he acts up and only allow him treats when he acts well. Now, you owe 2,000 credits. "

" What?! " Both Krystal and Falco screamed.

Just then, Bill Grey busted in from hangar door, pointing a blaster at Cesar Millan, " There you are, you son of a bitch!! You'll pay for getting me fixed!! " He then open fired on the human.

Cesar narrowed his eyes and whipped out two dog leashes, spinning them and knocking away each blast with ease. Bill growled dangerously, " You are a worthy opponent, Dog Whisperer, but you'll die this day! "

Krystal blinked, then slowly smirked at Fox, " Fixed, eh? "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 10 minutes later, Krystal arrived at the vet's office on Katina, dragging in Fox by his leash behind her.

A ferret nurse looked over at the blue furred vixen with the leashed vulpine and raised an eyebrow, " Can I help you? "

" Yes, we're the 2:00 appointment. "

" Oh yes, right this way. "

The nurse led them to the vet's office, Fox growling all the way. The nurse left them in the office to wait for the vet and Fox glared at her. " I should dock your pay for this. "

" Fox, don't make me do the Cesar move again. "

The fearless leader whimpered, curling into a fetal position on the floor beside her.

The vet, a scary looking badger, walked in, " Ah, you must be Fox. You're here to get fixed, aren't you? "

" The hell I am! "

Krystal kicked him hard, " Please excuse him. He's been very naughty today. "

The vet waved it off, and then took Fox's leash, " I'll take it over from here. You go in the waiting room, and we'll return when he's finished. "

Krystal nodded with a smile and walked out.

Fox reached out for the blue vixen as the vet dragged him away, " No, wait Krystal! Come back! Don't let them take my manberries away! I'm still a virgin, damnit! "

Krystal ignored all this, " It's better this way, Fox. You'll be thanking me. "

" Ok…. what do we do now? "

Falco and Slippy were currently hiding behind the now overturned sofa as Cesar and Bill continued to duke it out. Apparently, Bill wanted his " buddies " back, but what would he do with them? Sew them back on?

Falco shuddered. That was a disturbing thought, and his lower self empathized with him. " I don't know…Wait, I know! "

Slippy looked at him, " What? "

" Slippy, you go get the tranquilizer gun now! "

Slippy nodded and looked toward the battle, waiting for the right time to run out.

Falco's eyes widened when he saw foam coming out of Bill's mouth, " Oh my god! "

The blue avian turned to the toad and pushed him out, " We don't have much time! Move your froggy ass now! "

Slippy screamed like a little girl as he ran, or rather wobbled, through the hallways, looking for the tranquilizer gun.

Fox was a changed man on the ride back to the Great Fox. He felt ten times less than the man he used to be, " Father…please forgive me…."

" Oh Fox, it's not that bad. You'll behave better now. "

Fox growled and got out as they docked, " Krystal! I'm not a frickin' dog! "

" Well, technically you are. You are a vulpine, after all. "

Fox sighed in defeat as they walked into the den, and then froze at the scene in front of them.

Cotton was everywhere from when Bill's blaster had blown up the sofa, what looked like blood was on the ceiling somehow…and Falco had a tranquilizer gun.

Something like this never ended well.

" Bill, you're going down! "

Falco shot the tranquilizer…and ended up hitting Krystal.

She glared at him, " You imbecile! " She then went unconscious.

Everyone stared. Bill and Cesar stopped fighting, Slippy came out of hiding behind a vase they apparently had and Fox ripped off the leash, running to his room and slamming the door.

Falco dropped the gun, falling to his knees, " Noooooooooooooo! "

Slippy started crying like Spongebob, " Falco, you killed Krystal! "

Bill ran to his ship, " I don't any part of this shit! " Bill flew off, leaving Cesar to stand there like a fool.

Falco crawled to Krystal and held her close, " Oh Krystal! I'm so sorry! I meant to stop Bill from acting like the idiot he is! Please don't die! "

Krystal's ears twitched. Apparently, Cerinians were immune to tranquilizers. Slippy ran to his room to cry more.

Falco continued, unaware Krystal was conscious again, " Krystal, don't die! You mean a lot to me! You're the only smart person on this team I can relate to! "

Krystal was touched, " Falco…"

" Please don't go! "

" Falco…"

" Krystal…I l- "

Krystal opened her eyes and smacked him upside the head, " Falco, I'm fine damnit! "

Falco blinked and looked down at her, " Krystal…." He then noticed he was holding her close and sweatdropped, shoving her away, " S-Sorry! "

Krystal blinked, then stood as he did, pulling the dart from her neck, " It's ok, I'll forgive you this time. "

Cesar watched all this, sweatdropping, " Ok..Now that that's settled…can I have my money now? "

Falco handed him the money and went off to his room quickly. Cesar left in his ship, and Krystal walked to her room with a soft smile.

It looked like this was the beginning to a beautiful friendship.

So sorry for the wait! I have not died! I've just been so busy! I will get back to my cobwebbed stories.

Please review, even though I don't think this chapter came out well. .;;


End file.
